1. Field
The following description relates to a power semiconductor device. The following description also relates to a power semiconductor device that maintains a breakdown voltage and reduces gate capacitance through strength reduction of an electric field, as compared to related alternative technologies, by improving the structure of an Injection Enhanced Gate Transistor (IEGT). Thereby, a power semiconductor device with reduced energy consumption and improved switching functionality is provided.
2. Description of Related Art
Minimization and high functionality of power devices are useful in the field of power electronics. Corresponding to these requirements, an improvement in not only high breakdown voltage and high current but also low loss and low noise in a power semiconductor device are being accomplished. In this circumstance, an IEGT, which is an improved version of an Insulated Gate Bipolar Transistor (IGBT) has gathered attention as a device with low ON voltage features and possible of reduction in turn-off losses.
Particularly, recently available alternative technologies disclose technical features of obtaining a Breakdown Voltage Collector-Emitter, specified with zero gate emitter voltage, BVCES, of an IEGT by minimizing a floating space of an IEGT or increasing resistivity value of an epi layer.
However, the aforementioned related alternatives incur a decrease in a floating effect, that increases Vce (sat), or Collector-Emitter Saturation voltage or epi layer thickness, and thereby reduces a switching function.